


After the War I Went Back to London

by hopingforaword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, War Aftermath, honestly??? fuck the epilogue, i've always hated it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They walked out of the hall silently, Harry leading the way to the lake. When they reached the point farthest from the castle, Harry sat down, knees tucked up to his chest. Draco sat down next to him, legs stretched out. There was a long moment where they didn’t say anything, and then Harry said, “It’s finally over.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Yeah,” Draco said, “What are you going to do now?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“What do you mean?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“What’s the ‘Chosen One’ going to do now that the world doesn’t need to be saved?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 May 1998

**Author's Note:**

> I've always hated the epilogue of Harry Potter and because of some people on tumblr I've fallen into a Drarry pit but my laptop is here with me so I'm not going to complain. Not sure how long this is going to be yet, but there will be more.  
> Title is clearly a stupid Hamilton reference I'm sorry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Dumbledore’s office, Harry slipping on the Invisibility Cloak. Ron and Hermione drifted back towards the Weasleys, arms wrapped around each other as they made their way through the seemingly endless rows of bodies. He thought maybe he should go comfort Ginny–after all, she had been his girlfriend the year before and he had promised to come back for her–but his heart wasn’t in it. Besides, her whole family was there and Luna had her arms wrapped around Ginny. Harry watched the Weasleys for a minute, before drifting off in no particular direction. He reached the edge of the Great Hall and saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sitting at a table quietly discussing something, and Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall, looking bored and more than a little worried. None of his posse was visible in the crowd. Crabbe had died, Pansy had left with the other Slytherins, Goyle and Blaise had probably been taken home by their parents, but the Malfoys seemed to be afraid to go anywhere. Harry remembered that their house had been used as Death Eater headquarters, and now they had nowhere to go. He pulled off the cloak and walked quietly up next to Draco.

“Hey, Malfoy,” Harry said, just loud enough that Draco would hear him.

Draco lifted his chin in acknowledgement. “Potter.”

“You want to get out of here? Walk around the grounds?”

Draco looked at his parents, both faces contorted with worry. He looked around the hall, where not a single other seventh year Slytherin was in sight. “Yeah,” he said, finally looking at Harry, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They walked out of the hall silently, Harry leading the way to the lake. When they reached the point farthest from the castle, Harry sat down, knees tucked up to his chest. Draco sat down next to him, legs stretched out. There was a long moment where they didn’t say anything, and then Harry said, “It’s finally over.”

“Yeah,” Draco said, “What are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“What’s the ‘Chosen One’ going to do now that the world doesn’t need to be saved?” The question was genuine, but there was still a bit of mocking in how Draco said Chosen One.

Harry laughed, the first truly happy noise he could remember making in a while. “First? Sleep. After that, I have no idea. Get a job, find someone, settle down. Maybe I’ll even be a stay at home dad. That’d be pretty neat. What about you?”

“No idea. Move out of the Manor probably, but I have nowhere to go.”

“You could come stay with me,” Harry said, the words out of his mouth before he realized what he had offered. “I mean, I inherited a house in London and it’s huge and empty. Plus, technically it should be your house because you’re the youngest person on the family tree–”

“What the fuck are you talking about Potter?”

Harry exhaled. “My godfather, Sirius Black, left me his family house. And you guys are cousins or your mom is his cousin or something. Anyway, if you ever need anywhere to stay…”

Draco smiled at Harry, a gentle smile completely different from his usual smirk. “I’d like that.”

Harry smiled back. “Imagine how different everything could’ve turned out if we’d become friends on the first day of school.”

“I wouldn’t have spent seven years being jealous of Weasley and Granger.”

“What d’you mean?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I wanted to be friends with you since the first day and I spent all of our time at school jealous of them. And…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Malfoy, I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Draco looked at him, examining his facial expression. Finally he asked, “Does Weasley like blokes?”

“Uh, no. No, Ron likes girls. Just girls. Why?”

Draco shrugged. “I always wondered if maybe there was something going on between the two of you.”

“Really?” Harry laughed. “Ron is so not my type.”

“So do you like guys?”

Harry considered Draco, head cocked and eyes squinted. “I mean, yeah.” He paused at the look in Draco’s eyes. “Do you?”

Draco looked at his toes. “Yeah. Not just guys though. Girls too, I mean.”

“Yeah, me too.” Harry paused, processing. “Wait, so you were jealous because you thought something was going on between me and Ron?”

“When we turned thirteen,” Draco shrugged, “I don’t know. You just… suddenly… I…” He leaned forward and kissed Harry. He pulled back abruptly, looking appalled at himself. “Sorry. Just… four years and you never knew? I thought it was so clear…”

“Really? I thought I was being obvious.”

“What?”

Harry leaned forward, lips meeting Draco’s softly. Draco moved one of his hands to Harry’s cheek, still holding it when he leaned back and said, “You really mean that Potter?”

“If I was going to kiss someone when I didn’t mean it, why would I pick you of all people?”

“I’m good-looking.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I meant why would I pick someone who spent the better part of six years making fun of me and my two best friends?”

Draco nodded in agreement, then smirked. “Didn’t hear you disputing that I’m good-looking.”

Harry looked at him like he was the dumbest person he’d ever met. “Why would I dispute a fact?” Before Draco could respond, Harry leaned in to kiss him again. Their third kiss was a lot less tame than the first two, tongues tangling and hands flitting over bodies. A realization struck Harry and he pulled back and rested his forehead against Draco’s. “I probably taste gross right now. Like blood and ceramic and stuff.”

“I didn’t mind,” Draco replied, “I’ve been waiting four years for this Potter.”

“I’ve licked the inside of your mouth. I don’t think you need to call me Potter anymore.”

“Fine Harry,” Draco said, and both boys relished the sound of Harry’s name in Draco’s voice. He leaned back in to kiss Harry again, but Harry said, “We should probably get back to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron are probably looking for me, and we wouldn’t want to worry Narcissa and Lucius, now would we?”

They stood up, brushing themselves off. They walked back to the Great Hall, both using all their restraint not to hold the other’s hand. The Malfoys were standing just outside, and looked up when they heard footsteps, Narcissa smiling at the sight of her son.

“Ready to go Draco?”

“Where are we going?” he said, not leaving Harry’s side.

“Severus always said we could have his place if anything happened to him,” Lucius answered, and it took all of Harry’s willpower not to scream at them. They never knew Snape at all. Then again, neither had he. 

“I…” Draco shot a quick glance at Harry and said, “I don’t want to.”

“What?” both of his parents asked.

“A friend offered to have me stay with him in London, and I think I’m going to take him up on it. Spend time with people my age, maybe finally meet someone.” Draco put his arm around his mother, who looked on the verge of tears. “I’ll visit and write, but I’ve got to get out of the house mum. I love you.” He kissed her cheek and shook his father’s hand before walking off with Harry.

“A friend?”

“Well? My parents don’t even know I like guys and we’re not anything yet.” Harry heard the hope in Draco’s voice and almost smiled at it. “Can we not tell people yet?”

“Of course. Hermione’s probably going to go live with the Weasleys for a while, so it’ll just be you and me in the house.”

Harry went to talk to the Weasleys, Draco watching him from the side of the hall. Harry explained that he just needed a little time to be alone, away from all the reporters and the gossip until he’d really processed everything, and Mrs. Weasley had nodded, reminding him that he was always welcome at her house. He received hugs from her, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ginny, and Luna. Harry pulled Hermione and Ron aside, telling them where he was going, and they both promised to visit in a week’s time. He hugged them and walked away to Draco, who silently walked by his side until they reached the edge of the grounds. Harry turned to face Draco.

“I can Apparate, but I haven’t legally passed the test yet.”

“Little Harry, always concerned with the law,” Draco said, fondly rolling his eyes, “What’s the address? I can take you by Side-Along.”

“12 Grimmauld Place.”

“Grab my hand.”

Harry smiled as he did so, and together, they vanished.


	2. 9 May 1998

“So what now?”

The week after the war had been a flurry of action. The two men were supposed to collect their things from Hogwarts, but neither of them had any things there, and they agreed that they weren’t ready to return to the castle. Draco was summoned to appear before the Wizengamot, but the charges were dropped the next day. Kingsley Shacklebolt was officially sworn in as Minister. Hermione had visited Harry, babbling about Ron and the reforms the DMLE wanted her help with and how insistent Mrs. Weasley was that she and Ron get married and not noticing that there were too many pairs of shoes in his entryway. Finally a day had come with no news and no letters, and Draco and Harry were taking advantage of it by sitting in the quiet sitting room of Grimmauld Place. 

“Well,” Harry said, crossing to Draco from the doorway, “I could take you out on an actual date.”

Draco smiled, arching an eyebrow, “That’s a nice ploy to get me in bed, Potter.”

“How’d you know?” Harry asked, scandalized, as he sat on Draco’s lap, one knee on either side of Draco’s thin hips. He leaned forward, and Draco met his lips softly. It had only been a week, but kissing Harry had become second nature. Draco reached a hand into Harry’s messy hair, ready to lose himself in the moment, but Harry sat back. “You’re okay with that, right?”

“What?”

“You’re okay with me trying to get in your pants?”

“I’ve, uh,” Draco blushed bright red, “Well, I’ve never actually had sex.”

Harry blinked and looked at him. “But—you’re gorgeous!”

Draco laughed. “I know. Just because I’m a Slytherin doesn’t mean I’m not a hopeless romantic.”

Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry, hoping he wouldn’t figure out what Draco meant, but Harry pushed Draco away. “You were waiting… for me?”

“Not ‘waiting.’ Just… holding out. Hoping.” Draco bit his lip, looking at the ground until a warm hand guided his eyes back to Harry’s. Harry smiled broadly. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Draco. I think it’s sweet,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Draco’s nose. “I’m flattered that one of the most gorgeous men in Britain felt like he had to have  _ me _ . I will say that I have been with people before, but there’s no rush. We don’t ever have to do anything.”

“I want to,” Draco said quickly, “I really do.”

“Okay,” Harry said, leaning towards Draco, “but we’re going to do it my way.”

Draco whined softly, pulling Harry closer to him. “We’ve been doing it your way and your way is  _ slow _ .”

“Mm, you didn’t seem to mind this morning,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. 

Draco groaned, remembering how Harry had pressed against him that morning, waking him with a soft, slow kiss that quickly became heated and ended with Draco grinding against Harry until they both came in their boxers. “But am I wrong in assuming that if you had known then that I was a virgin, you wouldn’t have done it at all?”

Harry tilted his head before he nodded, laughing. “You’re probably right. I want people to have special, memorable firsts. Sue me.”

“Do you remember your firsts?”

Harry got a dreamy look in his eye. “Yeah, I do.”

Draco realized that having Harry think about his past lovers was not the best move to get him into Draco’s bed, so he leaned forward and whispered, “You’ll have to tell me about them sometime,” before he kissed Harry. Harry kissed back passionately, running his hands through Draco’s hair and along his thighs. Draco grabbed impulsively at Harry’s ass, making Harry jump. Draco took advantage of the moment to pull Harry closer to him, pushing his hips into Harry’s suggestively. Harry pulled away 

“This isn’t special, Draco.”

Draco sighed, exasperated. “Isn’t the fact that it’s you and me special enough?”

Harry shook his head, his long hair swishing around his face. “Nope. And if you can’t control yourself,” he stood up, clambering off Draco, “We won’t do anything.” Draco whined. “Nope. You can wait until Friday.”

“That’s almost a whole week!”

Harry turned to him, a maniacal glint in his eyes. “You’ve waited this long. Surely a week longer isn’t too much to ask?” Draco rolled his eyes and Harry smiled. “Good. Because I have a fun plan. We’re going to go on an actual date to an actual restaurant.” He swooped forward and planted a kiss on Draco’s forehead. “Kingsley wants my opinion on some new Ministry hiring policies. You want to tag along?”

Draco shook his head. “No, I think I’m going to stay here and pout.”

Harry laughed and kissed Draco gently. “You said it not me. I’ll see you later, love.” He Disapparated and Draco huffed. He supposed that Harry was right that they  _ should _ take it slow but Draco wanted Harry so much. Slow just aggravated him. He rubbed his temples and stood up, walking up to his study to finish a letter to his mother telling her he was fine without explaining where he was or with whom.


	3. 15 May 1998

“Wow, you look… amazing,” Draco said, staring at Harry from inside his doorway, across the landing from Harry’s room.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Harry said, smiling. Still, he blushed. Harry had put a lot of work into his appearance for this date. He had used almost a whole container of Sleekeazy’s to try to make his hair lay flat, put in his contacts, and worn his tightest pair of jeans. Harry had never actually gone on a date with someone (except for Cho, and those were so disastrous he didn’t count them), so he was eager to please Draco. “You look incredible, you know.”

Draco smiled at Harry’s words. He too had put in lots of effort, spending almost half an hour straightening his hair and four hours picking out the perfect shirt to accentuate his eyes. “Thank you, P–Harry.” He walked to the center of the landing and held out his arm. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Harry said, taking Draco’s arm and Apparating the two of them.

When Draco got his bearings, he gasped in awe before swiveling to Harry. “You’re powerful enough to not only Apparate to Rome but to  _ take someone by Side-Along to Rome _ ?” 

“Is that unusual?” Harry said, brow furrowed.

“Oh, Harry,” Draco said in a low voice, “I never dreamed you were this powerful.” The way Draco seemed quietly reverent of Harry’s sheer power stirred something in Harry until he was pulled into a passionate kiss. After a moment he pushed Draco off, resolve almost melting with the answering whimper.

“There will be plenty of time for all that soon,” Harry promised. “Let’s go, we have reservations.”

 

“Why did you want this to be so special?” Draco asked halfway through dinner. He was impressed with Harry’s choice of restaurant, and even more impressed when he ordered in Italian. Every day he learned something new about Harry. 

“Because most of my most memorable moments are victories after battles, of some kind. No one recorded my happy moments. My aunt and uncle didn’t give a shit about my first steps, or words, or days of school. I was, to them, an intrusion in a perfectly ordered world that they had to put up with. So, I take firsts seriously.” Harry smiled and Draco and raised his glass. “To our first real date.”

Draco clinked his glass against Harry’s and drank. “Was your family really that bad?”

“Yeah,” Harry said softly as he set his glass down, “I don’t really like to talk about it. I found a Mind Healer that I like and I’ll probably be going back, but I don’t really… I guess I never learned how to talk about my feelings.”

Draco rubbed his hand over Harry’s on the table and smiled. Everything with Harry felt so natural, so simple. “I’m sorry Harry.” He smiled wryly. “Another thing you and I have in common though. Pure bloods don’t exactly teach their kids emotions.”

“Your family always seemed so happy.”

“We were. Before. After fourth year, it all went bad. My mother wanted to leave. She said we’d be better off in France, but Father still believed in the Dark Lord.” Draco sighed. “It’s weird to watch your parents’ marriage fall apart.”

“Do they know that you like blokes?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t told them. My father always talked about gay men scornfully, but my mother would always shush him and point at me. So I think they know, and he’s in denial.” He took a sip of his wine. “Not that I care if I ever see my father again.” Harry smiled and Draco raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Nothing. You’re amazing.”

Draco blushed. “I haven’t done anything particularly amazing.”

“Will you shut up and accept the compliment? You’re great.”

Draco tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “Thank you Harry. You’re amazing too.” Harry smiled as Draco set down his silverware on his plate. “What do you want for dessert?”

Harry leaned back in his chair and openly surveyed Draco. “I think I’m looking at it.”

Draco blushed even redder but said confidently, “No points for originality Harry.”

“Points for other things?”

Draco met Harry’s eyes and saw an expression he had never seen that scared and thrilled him. “Yes. Points for other things.”

“Should we get out of here?” Harry asked quietly.

“Depends. Can we walk around Rome for a while?”

Harry smiled. “Of course. It’s a beautiful city, from what I’ve heard.” Harry summoned the waiter, and asked him quietly for something. The waiter nodded, and returned with a box and a bill. Harry left the bill and his money on the table, and grabbed the box, standing and gesturing for Draco to lead him out. The two men wandered through the streets, not heading anywhere in particular and enjoying each other’s company.

“What’s in the box?” 

Harry smiled. “I wondered how long you’d hold yourself back from asking.” Draco scowled and Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Why don’t we sit here?” He gestured at the edge of a fountain and they sat. Harry opened the box and Draco gasped. 

“Cannolis! I love cannolis.”

“I know,” Harry said, as Draco took a bite of one cannoli. “Every time the house elves made any you’d move the plate in front of you and Crabbe and Goyle would stare down anyone else who tried to take one.” He picked up his own cannoli and took a bite.

Draco smiled. “You’ve been watching me longer than I realized. It makes me feel… special.” Harry smiled back and Draco finished his cannoli. “Do you want to get home?”

Harry looked at Draco licking the cannoli cream off his lip. “Absolutely.” He stood up and winked at Draco, and he Disapparated. Draco smiled and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter march 14


	4. 16 May 1998

Harry had Apparated directly into his bedroom, and pulled Draco against him the second he materialized. “God, Draco, the last week has been agony.”

“It was your stupid decision to wait, Harry,” Draco said, pulling at the buttons of Harry’s shirt as he sucked on Harry’s neck. 

“I wanted to make your first time special,” Harry said, but the crack in his voice made the excuse sound weak.

“You’re so caring,” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear as he undid the last of Harry’s buttons and pushed the shirt down to the ground, “But it’s special enough that it’s you. I’m not made of porcelain, Harry. I want you to be rough with me. I want to feel you on my skin tomorrow morning.”

Harry picked Draco up suddenly and carried him over, depositing him roughly on Harry’s mattress. Harry kicked off his own shoes and pulled off Draco’s before clambering to rest on all fours above Draco, his golden skin shining in the half-light of the room. Harry leaned down and sucked roughly on Draco’s collarbones, vanishing Draco’s shirt with a flick of his wrist.

“Fuck,” Draco whispered.

“Rough enough for you?” Harry asked, and Draco groaned at the low rumble of Harry’s voice, obviously laced with arousal.

“Yeah, but I think we’re overly dressed.”

Harry laughed. “You’re a cocky, demanding little bastard, aren’t you?” Harry began undoing his own jeans.

“I’m sorry, did you think my personality wouldn’t extend to my bedroom behavior?” Harry laughed and fully shucked his jeans and socks off, and Draco gasped. Harry waggled his eyebrows.

“Like what you see?”

Draco felt like he was practically drooling, but he nodded anyway. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Harry’s eyes slid down to Draco’s crotch, and Draco’s face burned with the sensation of being watched. Harry smiled and crawled back over to him, and Draco had never thought someone could crawl in a predatory way and yet here he was. “You’re the sexiest man alive,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear as he undid the fastenings on Draco’s trousers, “And I’m the luckiest.” He pushed Draco’s trousers down in one smooth motion. Harry groaned as he took in the sight of Draco just in his boxers, then pressed his front to Draco’s, their erections pressed against each other, separated only by the thin fabric of their boxers.

“I think you’ve got that backwards,” Draco gasped. 

“What?”

“I’m the lucky one, you’re the sexy one.”

“Draco, I don’t have the mental capacity to think about opposites right now. And,” Harry rolled his hips and Draco grabbed his shoulders with a loud gasp, “if I’m doing this right, you shouldn’t either.”

“Yeah,” Draco agreed as Harry trailed kisses down his neck and torso, stopping to gently suck at Draco’s nipples. Draco clutched at Harry’s hair and tilted his head up, reveling in the attention. Harry’s mouth reached the edge of Draco’s boxers and he looked up at Draco. 

“Is this okay?”

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry, mouth tantalizingly close and hands fiddling with the waistband of Draco’s boxers. “Yes,” Draco said, surprising himself with the gruffness of his voice. 

Harry smiled up at him and gently pulled his boxers down. He trailed gentle kisses up Draco’s leg, from his foot to his hip before slowly licking a line to the head of Draco’s cock. Draco’s hips jerked involuntarily, and Harry’s hands flew to hold him down. Harry slowly moved down Draco’s cock, looking up at him the whole time. When Draco made eye contact with Harry, he felt his cock twitch violently at the sight of Harry Potter, flushed and almost naked with his lips wrapped around Draco. Harry winked back, and Draco thought he might faint. He leaned back, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair. Harry began to move up and down slowly, trying his best not to overwhelm Draco. Draco felt Harry’s throat tighten around him and despite his pride, he whispered, “Harry, I’m close.”

Harry pulled off with an obscene pop and he stood up. Draco’s eyes trailed down Harry’s torso and settled on the obvious bulge in Harry’s boxers. He licked his lips and Harry laughed. Draco looked up at him and grinned. “Are you going to show me or not?”

“What would eleven-year-old Draco say if he knew you were asking me to show you my dick?”

“What would eleven-year-old Harry say if he knew you were going to do it?”

“Touché,” Harry said, playing with the waistband of his boxers. He leaned forward and kissed Draco’s stomach before standing and shucking his boxers. 

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Draco exhaled in a combination of anger and awe. “You just had to have a huge cock, didn’t you?”

“How would you know?” Harry smirked, planting his knees on either side of Draco’s hips. 

“Oh, fuck you. I can guess.”

Harry laughed. “I mean, you did guess correctly. I’ve just gotta get my virginity jokes in while I can, don’t I?”

“I’d really preferred if you fuck me, but to each his own, I suppose,” Draco said loftily and Harry laughed. 

“You’re wonderful.”

Draco flushed and smiled up at Harry, blinking. “Thanks. You’re pretty wonderful too.”

“Turn over,” Harry murmured. Draco did and Harry trailed his hands along Draco’s back, grabbing Draco’s ass and making Draco moan faintly into the pillow. “Tell me if you don’t like this.” Harry lowered his face and licked a broad stripe across Draco’s hole. Draco’s back arched and Harry’s fingers slid up Draco’s leg, making their way slowly towards where Harry’s tongue was determinedly stretching Draco. Draco felt a finger press at his entrance and he turned slightly towards Harry.

“You don’t have to do that. I, uh…”

“Fingering yourself when you wank is nothing like getting fucked, Draco.” He leaned forward and kissed Draco softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Draco floated away from himself as Harry fingered him open slowly but surely. He heard Harry call his name and turned around again.

“Are you ready?”

Draco nodded, flipping onto his back. “Yes.”

Harry leaned over Draco, kissing him hard as he pushed in slowly. Draco gasped into Harry’s mouth, hands coming to clutch Harry’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Draco bit out, “Just go slowly.”

Harry kissed him. “Of course. I know you need gentleness.” Harry smiled, and Draco smiled back at him. Harry eased in slowly until he was pressed against Draco. “How’re you doing?”

“Can I have a minute?”

“Take all the time you need.” Harry started sucking hickies into the hollow of Draco’s shoulder, peppering featherlight kisses between. 

“I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

Draco nodded. “Give me all you have, Potter.” Harry smiled and began to slowly rock his hips. Draco laughed, “Is that all? Fuck me for real, Harry. I can take it.” Draco saw a glint in Harry’s eye that scared and thrilled him in equal measure before Harry’s hips picked up speed. Draco dragged his hands down Harry’s back, definitely leaving scratches, but Harry moaned and captured Draco’s lips in a messy kiss. Draco arched as Harry pounded at his prostate, and whined as he came between his and Harry’s bodies. Harry sped up ever so slightly, the bed frame squeaking against the floor, until he came with a groan. He pulled out and collapsed next to Draco, one hand tangled in Draco’s soft blonde hair. They laid there in comfortable silence.

“Is it like that with everyone, or was it just because it was my first time?”

“Neither.” Harry smiled at Draco. “I like you, Draco. I thought that was obvious. I want to make every day special.”

“Really?”

“When we were in Rome I was thinking about how every day I learn something new about you. And every day I fall for you a little more. I want to keep learning and keep falling,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. 

Draco smiled back. “Have you always been this hopelessly romantic and easily attached Potter?”

“Comes with the territory of being an orphan I think.” Harry smiled and Draco laughed. “But I don’t think I’m too easily attached. After all, you and I went through seven years of foreplay before we finally broke the tension.”

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry, before curling up against him. “You’re right.” He closed his eyes and listened to Harry’s heart beat. “It’s too bright in here.” Draco felt the whoosh of magic and laughed. “You’re a show off.”

“And you like it,” Harry whispered back. Draco smiled. He really did.


	5. Epilogue: 31 May 1998

“Morning,” Harry said, handing Draco a cup of tea with a soft peck on the lips. Harry turned back to the stove, fussing with the eggs and bacon he was preparing for himself and Draco. Draco sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at Harry’s back. Harry turned off the stove and walked over to the table, setting a plate in front of himself and Draco. He started eating, then looked up to see Draco still smiling at him. “What?”

“Nothing. Just wondering what the eleven-year-old versions of us would think if they could see us now.”

“Do you think first year Draco would be proud of you?”

Draco shook his head. “I think he’d hate me. I think he’d think I have all the same problems as the Weasleys do.” Draco looked at the shocked look on Harry’s face. “But he’s not someone I want to make proud. The only person I care about making proud is me, and the only people I care about making happy are me and you.” He kissed Harry’s nose, and Harry smiled broadly.

“I think first year Harry would just be confused. Not that he wasn’t, I guess. I didn’t really know that I like blokes until last year, but there’s always been this weird feeling I get when I talk to Charlie that I couldn’t figure out. But none of that matters. For now, I just want to keep getting by. What time’s your interview?”

“Ten o’clock,” Draco said, sounding genuinely nervous, “Do you think I’ll get it?”

 “I think even if you don’t, at least you tried.” At Draco’s glare, Harry laughed. “But yes, I think they’ll get it. They want to become a serious publication, and having someone that understands the complexities of the upper class pureblood society is a serious bonus to any post war coverage. And you’re an amazing writer.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I think I am. But if I’m not, we can just try the next thing together.”

Draco smiled and ate his bacon. Harry smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it check out my other works here on ao3 (I write lots of post-war Drarry), or leave a comment/kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me at [darkmindbrightspirit.tumblr.com](darkmindbrightspirit.tumblr.com) or [hermionejeangranger.tumblr.com](hermionejeangranger.tumblr.com) with prompts/ideas/comments. Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
